


The Arena of Fortunes (TEMP TITLE)

by AuraMaster42



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arenas, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Judge Me, Dream/George maybe?????, How Do I Tag, Im doing the best I can do, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Slackers, Slackers living their lives is my MOOD, broke, pit fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraMaster42/pseuds/AuraMaster42
Summary: Dream and George are two broke slackers who live their life in relative peace, not standing out in any way, shape or form. They spend their days working in the coal mines before going home and eating leftovers while watching trashy reality TV shows, just barely managing to pay their bills on time. They aren't all too interested in being champions of the arenas that dot the world they live in. However, one day their old friend Sapnap tells them about a new fighting arena. An arena that could potentially help them get out of their finanical troubles. However, the arena is filled with strange beings with insane powers that only those with powers equal to them could even think about fighting. Can these two manage to fight their way to the top to become kings of the ring?This sounds like a weird story but I don't know how to describe it so... help.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	The Arena of Fortunes (TEMP TITLE)

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic for this fandom. Hope you like it even thought my writing sucksssss O-O

Money.

Money is one of the many things that humans want to acquire, alongside fame, success, and acceptance. Money can give us the feeling that you, as a person, have accomplished a task few others can, and was given to you as a result of your achievement. It fills you with a sense of fulfillment like you’ve just overcome all odds and was rewarded by the heavens as a result. Money makes you feel unstoppable like you’re going to stay on the peak forever upon massive piles of gold. Money, whether earned truthfully or not, makes you feel good. And many people have gone to extreme lengths to achieve this sense of success.

One of the many ways that people have found massive fortunes throughout the ages… is through bloodshed.

Many people train themselves, day after day, teaching themselves to become masters of the arts. Masters of the arts of fighting, that is. Then they enter massive arenas, filled to the brim with men, women, and children of all types, to duke it out against another opponent, seeking the very same thing that they have come for. Then, when the horns bellow and the people cheer, the two begin to fight. Whether it’d be swords, bows, strange magics and witchcraft or even bare, unrelenting fists, it doesn’t matter. The two go at each other until one is left thoroughly beaten, too weakened to even get up or say a single word, while the other remains standing.

At that point, the fight is over. The audience cheers out, either in excitement or anger, as the loser gets taken away to the back, bloodied and wounded and the winner receives mountains of riches and a sense of accomplishment. A sense that may never be earned again in a matter like this, so they bask in it while it lasts. Everyone promptly rushes towards them, asking questions like “How did you do that!?’ and “How do you feel after that hard match!?”, with the winners answering every one of their questions until there’s nothing left to ask. And as the hot afternoon dust turns into a cool night time breeze, the winner smiles to themself, knowing that they have just done a difficult task, a task that they may never be able to do again. Then they settle down in their homes and go back to sleep, waking up the next morning to repeat the process all over again. 

That is how it’s been for thousands of years, and it shows no sign of stopping.

Of course, since this process has been going for so long, many champions of the ring have either been immortalized forever, but unable to capture the hearts of the generations following, or forgotten by time itself, their glory only left in the minds of those who remembered them until they too, faded away. It only seemed inevitable that even the most well documented of these champions will fade away like dust after a sandstorm. However, one team has defied all of these odds. In these thousands of years since their reign, one team has remained the mind of those young and old, no matter what. They were unique for being more than just champions of the ring. They were inspirations to people of all ages, they changed the way many people looked at arenas as being nothing more than “cheap thrills”, and made many strange discoveries that changed the world forever.

They were called the “Dream Team”, run by one man named Dream and his friend George. Together, as a team, they quickly rose to the top at the Arena of Fortunes, which was one of the most popular battle arenas in their time, well known for providing its winners with handsome fortunes. Starting as a ragtag duo of coal miners, they became well known for being able to seemingly beat everyone in their path and managing to ignite a flame that had been extinguished long. A flame that leads them to join their side and live out the dreams that they wanted to live. The flame that eventually led them to fighting a force that wanted to take this world into their very hands. But the story goes back a long time. A time so long ago that seems almost ancient to most people.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end! I hope you liked it! Also how do I get italics to work?


End file.
